Where the Heart Is
by Twinkles
Summary: Kitty left the X-Men when she was 18, and has been gone for 7 years. She's back, and so are we^_^. {Kitty's over her hang-over, is Lance over her?}(Lancitty/anti-Xavier)
1. London Fog

Disclaimer: 'ello all, I'd lyke ta let ya know tha none o' these people belong ta me.  
  
A/N: Hey peoples. Here's another AU, I can't stop! Roxy, of course, is working with me on this. We tried our hardest to do a british accsent. This is an anti-Xavier too. Gosh! This anti-Xavier stuff is getting to me…Hah! It's Neva! She's controlling our minds!  
  
London Fog  
  
Kitty stepped into her gloomily loft. She placed her bags of food on the kitchen counter and started putting them away. As she passed the phone, she noticed that she had messages. She hadn't bothered to answer the phone all week long, much less listen to the messages that people had left. 'Might as well…' she thought as she pressed the 'play' button.  
  
Beep  
  
"'ellow Kit. 'ow you been?" Kitty smiled at hearing Romany's voice. "Look, I made a reversion at the Blue Bird Café on Friday at noon. Ya beta ther or I'm gonna get you. Later."  
  
Beep  
  
"Whev ya been, you dirty, American witch! You too good to see me, now that you killed me good-for-nothing son." Kitty rolled her eyes and Herald Wisdom kept throwing insults.  
  
Beep  
  
"Kit, it's me again. Sorry, 'bout me dad. 'e just don't know 'ow to show 'is feeling. 'e just want to see you, 'cause you remind 'im of Pete. See ya Friday."  
  
Beep  
  
"Hi Kit-cat. It's me Megan. Brian and I didn't see you at our Anniversary party. In fact, we haven't seen you in long while. Call me?"  
  
Beep  
  
"KIT! Where've ya been? Come to see me NOW!" Kitty winced at Moria harsh voice.  
  
Beep  
  
"'ey Kitty. Guess ya didn't show up for lunch. Waited for evera." Kitty let out a sigh. She really did feel bad for pushing away her friends, but…she couldn't…hurts too much…  
  
Beep  
  
"Hello Kitty. Remember me?" Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. Of course she remembers that southern voice. "Look, I know ya wondering why Ah called ya, or even how Ah found ya. One word, Xavier." Kitty glared at the answering machine. "Ah know ya quit the X-men, but we need ya. Come home, please." Kitty started shaking her head. "We wouldn't have bothered ya, unless we really need ya. It's bad here, Kitty. We are at the point where the X-men and the Brotherhood had to team up… Even Magneto." She paused at that remark. For Magneto to join, it must be serious. But… "Please Kitty, come home. We really ne-" Kitty deleted the message before it went any further.  
  
Kitty kept shaking her head mumbling to herself. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"  
  
She would NEVER go back to Bayville. Bayville isn't her home anymore, London is her home. She wasn't going to let that little message ruin everything in her nice little calm life, granted it wasn't the nicest or happiest, but it was her life.  
  
After standing there for a while, in shock, Kitty grabbed her house keys and phased though the front door. Not bothering with unlocking, opening, and locking back up the door. Kitty ran out the building and down the street, bumping into people but not caring. She felt as though she needed it to get as far as she could from her answering machine.  
  
After feeling satisfied that there was enough distance, she started to slow down to a nice walking pace. Now that she had stopped running she realized that she had forgotten her coat. 'Stupid!'  
  
It was another cold, foggy night. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. She tried to think about anything, besides the phone messages or besides her life. Like the weather, it was cold, foggy, she was cold, okay not the weather! So Kitty did the next best thing that came to min, She counted her footsteps…  
  
Clunk. Clunk…  
  
Clunk. Clunk…  
  
Clunk. Clunk…  
  
Clunk. Clunk…clunk!  
  
Kitty stopped. 'Was that another footstep?' She started to walk again, but in a slower pace, and more aware of her surroundings. As she listened, she had flashbacks of Wolverine's old training days. 'Yeah! Of all of the memories she could have!'  
  
She heard a twig snap on her right side.  
  
Clunk. Clunk…  
  
She heard a ruffle in the leaves on her left side.  
  
Clunk. Clunk…clunk.  
  
She knew who ever was fallowing her, has surrounded her. Kitty looked around, scanning her environment, but with the dense fog she could hardly see anything, not even a foot in front of her.  
  
She paused and listened for any more noises. But that apparent lapse in attentiveness is all the attackers thought they needed. One came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Kitty simply phased out of his grasp. Turning she kicked him in the groin.  
  
Two more came running out at her, one from each side. They each grabbed an arm. "Don't you guys get it," Kitty phased out of their hold, "You can't touch me!"  
  
Kitty punched one in the face hard. He fell backwards with a broken nose. The other guy grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up three inches from the ground. She was about to phase when she saw a new guy from the corner of her eye, running up with a bat. Kitty waited.  
  
The guy went behind her and raised the bat, ready to strike. She was lingering for just the right moment, when the guy swung, so the bat was right by her head…and she phased. The bat hit the guy that was holding her, and he fell down unconscious.  
  
Kitty spun around and did a high kick into the other guy's face. Kitty then walked towards the man she had kicked in the groin, he was still grunting from pain. Kitty grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"Who sent you?" She said in a threatening tone.  
  
The man looked at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
Kitty narrowed her eyes and warned "You know, I think I still need practice in kicking guys in the nuts. What do you think?"  
  
The guy's eyes widen in fear, "I was sent by the people who are going to kill your old friends."  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
The man smiled mocking.  
  
She returned his malicious smile back and kicked him in the groin one more time.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kitty once again walked into her loft. She looked around the room and let out a sigh. She knew what she needed to do. She headed towards her room.  
  
Grabbing a duffle bag from the back of her closet, she opened her drawers and grabbed random clothes and belongings. After she was done packing she glanced over the room one more time. Her eyes stopped at the dresser, there hung her diamond heart necklace. The last gift Pete gave her, about a week before he was killed.  
  
Kitty grabbed it and slipped it on, before walking out of the room. She grabbed her house keys and was about to walk out the front door, but stopped when a thought crossed her mind.  
  
She grabbed the phone, and dialed a number that she hadn't used in a while. After three rings a familiar voice answered.  
  
"'ello?" The voice asked.  
  
"Hey Romany."  
  
"Kit?" She sounded shocked.  
  
"Yeah… Hey. Sorry about not showing up for our lunch date. I just heard you message today…sorry."  
  
"Do ya know 'ow worried I was. Me and Moria were 'bout to go to ya house and bang down the door and drag ya out." She said and an angry tone.  
  
"Don't bother. I won't be here."  
  
"Ya leaving the house! That's great! I'm-"  
  
"Romany!" Kitty cut her off. "I'm leaving London."  
  
Romany gasped. "For ever?" She asked.  
  
"No," Kitty answered, "I just need to help someone."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. "When ya coming back?"  
  
"I don't know…" Kitty's voice sounded worried.  
  
"Well, good luck Kit. Call me when ya get back." Kitty could hear Moria in the background asking what was going on.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty hung up. She couldn't help but wonder if that was going to be the last time she would talk to her dear friends.  
  
Kitty let out a sigh as she walked out the door, "Bayville here I come…" 


	2. The Sound of Scotch???

Disclaimer: We do not possess any X-Men whatsoever!  
  
A/N: Just playing with you Neva! So maybe you're not controlling our minds, but, that doesn't mean someone else isn't……..  
  
Part 2: The Sound of Scotch???  
  
  
  
Kitty looked up at the huge gates in front of her. They seemed so cold and unwelcome. She couldn't believe she had once called this place 'home'. She took a deep breath and phased though the iron gates. She barley had stepped in the courtyard when she heard the alarms go off and the various defenses popping out from the ground. As she walked closer she saw the team start assemble in front of the mansion.  
  
Some faces she recognized, while others were new, young faces. Kitty briefly remembered a time when she was one of those young ones, feeling special to fight along side mutants like Wolverine and Storm. But now there were more for those young mutants to look up to.  
  
Kitty looked at her old friends and enemies. It felt weird to see them side by side. Especially people like Toad and Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Sabertooth, Jean and Blob, Spyke and Quicksilver, and Cyclops and Avalanche.  
  
Avalanche. It didn't cross her mind that she would see him so soon. She knew they'd cross path eventually, but she wasn't expecting these feeling to still run through her. She had always thought she was completely over Lance, but seeing him…NO! She was over him! She loves Pete. Loved…LOVES! 'I still love him, and will always love ONLY him, my Pete.'  
  
"Let me pound them!" Blob yelled.  
  
Kitty stopped right in front of them, placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. The team stood around her, poised for attack.  
  
'Goodness! Have I changed so much that they don't even recognize me?'  
  
"Wow! This isn't the kind of welcome I expected, being invited and all." Kitty gave a yawn, as though the whole situation was boring her.  
  
"Kit?" Yelled a voice from behind the crowd. "Ah know tha sarcastic voice from anywhere!" Rogue came running out from the back, pushing everyone out of her way.  
  
"Looky looky!" Said Jubilee in a cocky tone, "The cats come home!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kitty and Marie sat at the kitchen table. After everyone else, that is, except Avalanche, had given their greetings, Rogue had asked for a moment alone with Kit.  
  
"Kitty," Rogue began, then paused for a moment, as though reconsidering. "Kitty, ah just want you ta know how sorry ah am for your loss…."  
  
"That's okay Marie!" Kitty said quickly, interrupting. "Just don't mention it to anyone else, the last thing I need is everyone feeling sorry for me. I'm just fine." She tried to put on a smile, but Rogue could see straight through her.  
  
"You know," Rogue looked down, at the coffee mug in her hand, "We used to be able to talk about anything," She looked up at Kitty with concern. "What ah mean is, I'm still here for you, if you have anything you want to talk about, okay?"  
  
Kitty smiled at her warmly. "I know Marie, I know."  
  
Rogue relaxed her frown. "Oh good, anyway, Ah'm just glad to have ya home."  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Thanks Marie, but, I'm not home."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Good morning sweet heart!"  
  
Kitty opened her eyes to see Pietro lying next to her in bed. "What the…"  
  
"Was it good for you too?" He asked grinning deviously.  
  
She rolled her eyes and dropped her head back to the pillow, "Pietro, you never change. You're still the same demoralized brat I left."  
  
He laughed then elbowed her affectionately. "Awa! Ya know you love me Kit!"  
  
She cracked a smile, then sat up with him, as he put his arm around her. "Last I heard, you were never coming back…I thought you preferred to drive girls around the world crazy?"  
  
Pietro shrugged. "Ya, but it got a little boring after a while, ya know, all those gorgeous woman throwing themselves at me, and those shallow relationships, they just left me empty."  
  
"Really?" Kitty said, somewhat surprised, maybe he had changed.  
  
Pietro looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, no not really. It was great! But my friends needed me, and some loyalties are more important." He looked down at Kitty, "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
She let out a sigh, and nodded, smiling halfheartedly. "Sure…"  
  
Pietro looked at her confused. "Oh that's right, this duty called for leaving the hubby home alone eh? How's married life anyway, doesn't it suck you can't flirt with anyone else, except me?"  
  
"Pietro!!!" She said rolling her eyes again.  
  
"What? Hey wait, I was your only affair right?" He looked hurt.  
  
She shook her head. "Lets not talk about this okay?" Pietro, an old friend and confidant could also see the pain that she was trying so desperately to hide.  
  
"Kitty, he wasn't mean to you, or anything right? Cause of he hurt you, why I'll…"  
  
She held up a hand to silence him. "No, he was perfect."  
  
Pietro nodded his, determined to find out the meaning of the 'was' later.  
  
"Ahh. What time is it? I need to take a shower." She gave Pietro a kiss on the cheek, then got up.  
  
"Okay. You want me to come too?" He asked hopefully, lifting his eyebrows flirtatiously.  
  
"Go away Pietro. And I better not see any speed demons while I'm in there."  
  
***********************************  
  
Kitty thanked her lucky stars when she finally found liquor cabinet. Though out the day the only thought that was on her mind was 'I need a drink'. It was something she picked up from Pete. She poured scotch on the glass full of ice. 'This is just what I need, a scotch on the rocks…Pete's favorite.'  
  
She quickly downed the glass of scotch.  
  
  
  
One hour later Pietro and Rogue got back from the movies and joined Lance in the living room, watching TV. They had been there no longer than five minutes, when they heard, coming loudly from the kitchen,  
  
"The hills are a-live! With the sou-nd of mu-sic!"  
  
"Did you guys just hear what I did?" Pietro sat up with a confused look on his face.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah thank we should go check it out." The three of them got up and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"With songssss that they sing! From a-thousand yee-arr-sss! Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Kitty danced around the middle of the floor with a glass in her hand.  
  
"Ah, Kitty? Are you all right?" Rogue asked with bewilderment.  
  
She smiled and nodded her head, her cheeks pink. "Oh I'm fine! Ahh! I love being up in the mountains, all the fresh air! La-la-la-la-la!"  
  
Pietro stepped forward, ready to catch her if she should fall from all her spinning. "Kit, have you…been drinking?"  
  
She turned to him with an astonished expression, "Noooooo!"  
  
"What's that in your hand?" Lance said pointing to the cup she held precariously.  
  
"Shhh!" Kitty snapped in a whisper. "Quiet! The Von Trap children are sleeping, don't wake them up!"  
  
Rogue, Pietro, and Lance all turned and looked at each other in amazement. "Ah thank she really is drunk." Rogue finally exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Postman?" Kitty said leaning on Lance's shoulder. "I do believe that you have lost my letter. I tried to send one to Pete…." She paused for a moment, "But he never got it? Isn't that surprising?"  
  
"Ah…ya, sure…" Lance held her elbow to brace her up.  
  
"Ah man!" Kitty said throwing the glass, luckily Pietro was quick enough to grab it before it broke and woke the whole institute. "He's not gonna get my letter! He's never gonna get anything, ever, ever again!" She put on a puppy-dog face and turned to Pietro. "Mr. President, what do you have to say about that? Can you bring him back?"  
  
"I, I…." Pietro stuttered, trying not to out right laugh at her in such a vulnerable state.  
  
"Nooooo! No one can, he left me he left me! He's gone forever, and ever, and ever….." Her words trailed off as she slumped into Lance.  
  
He stood holding her a second. "Is she asleep?"  
  
"Let's hope so." Rogue replied, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go put her to bed."  
  
A few minutes later, Kitty was lying snuggly in bed. Rogue covered her up and kissed the top of her head. Kitty blinked her eyes open for a second. "Rogue?"  
  
"Ya Kit?"  
  
"Rogue….I was…happy…" She muttered as she dozed off into sleep.  
  
Rogue nodded, feeling more sorry for her than ever. "Goodnight Kit-Kat. Sleep tight."  
  
She headed out of the room and joined Lance and Pietro in the hallway. They were debating, what else?  
  
"I don't know, let's ask Rogue." Pietro said as she approached.  
  
"Rogue!" They both said in unison.  
  
"Shh! You wan ta wake the whole building, what?" She was aggravated, not with them, but they were there to get mad at.  
  
"I think that Pete was an awful guy! I mean, how could he leave Kitty? If it was me…"  
  
Pietro cut Lance off. "Come to think of it, you may be right, he may have left." Pietro put a finger to his chin and looked thoughtful. "This morning when I was in bed with Kitty, she said something about Pete 'was'…."  
  
Lance broke in angrily. "What! What are you talking about, 'in bed with Kitty'! When did this happen?" Lance looked ready to pound him.  
  
"Shhh! Are you two crazy? Now quiet down!" Rogue growled.  
  
"Not till he," Lance quieted his voice, "I mean, not till he explains what he was doing in bed with Kitty!"  
  
"Oh calm down Romeo!" Pietro quipped. "As much as I'd like to tell you otherwise, we were just talking. The point is…"  
  
"Tha point is that it is none of yur business what happened with Kitty and Pete. So just leave it alone!" Rogue cut in, in a menacing tone. Then stomped off to her room.  
  
Pietro and Lance glanced at each other. "Throw it in Kitty's face tomorrow?" Pietro asked casually.  
  
"Ya. I'm there." Lance answered back, "Goodnight, and I don't ever want to hear the words, 'when I was in bed with Kitty' again! Got it?"  
  
"So…now wouldn't be a good time to tell you about our affair?"  
  
"Pietro!" Lance said raising his fist.  
  
"Okay, okay! 'Night Lance-a-lot!" He sped off to his room.  
  
Lance really wanted to talk to Kitty.  
  
***************************** 


	3. Unresolved Issues

Disclaimer: Like eh said in the bloody outset, eh don' own any of `em!  
  
A/N: Hi! I'm Twinkles! And hi I'm Roxy! (We both start waving like idoits before we realized that this is on the computer. Then go back to our dispute over who gets Lance, who gets Scott, and who gets Pietro.)  
  
Part 3: Unresolved Issues  
  
Kitty stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, a hand clutching her throbbing head. She was trying desperately to remember what had happened the night before. It was hard to determine what she had been dreaming, and what had really happened. She opened the cabinet and reached for a bottle of pills. That was her next choice, painkillers.  
  
"That won't bring him back Katherine."  
  
Xavier! She turned around to face him, a look of hatred in her eyes. "Ya, and I'm sure if it was up to you, he never would have been there in the first place!" Kitty glared at him, which only made her head hurt more.  
  
"I never objected to your romance with Pete, I merely wanted what was best for you." Xavier held his hands up in a non-threatening manner.  
  
This comment only annoyed Kitty further. "Really Professor, and would staying at the institute have been better for me?"  
  
"Look Kitty, I know you are upset with me, but that was a long time ago, things are different now."  
  
"No! Things are not different now! The only thing that has changed is me! What you did is unforgivable in my book!"  
  
"If you can not forgive me for what happened with Avalanche, then why are you here now?" He looked at her with and innocent, yet satisfied look, as though he had won in the end.  
  
Kitty turned her back to him and swallowed the pills. "News flash Professor, I'm not here for you." She scowled and rolled her eyes. "I'm here because my friends called me back, they needed my help, and they are what is important, not the institute."  
  
The Professor shook his head. "Fine, have it your way. I'm just trying to make things right." He turned and left the kitchen. "You'll come around soon enough." He muttered to himself an evil grin on his face.  
  
*************************  
  
Kitty lay in the gazebo. The warm sun shone down on her face and pinked her cheeks. The wind blew lightly across her face, blowing her hair to the side.  
  
She would have liked to take a nap, but there was too much in her head at the moment. Her anger towards Xavier, the feelings of loss over Pete. And the confusion she felt over seeing Lance once again, did she still have feelings for him......her thoughts trailed off as she heard a familiar, yet annoying voice.  
  
"Hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm." He hummed as he walked up behind where Kitty lay on the bench. "The hills are alive today aren't they?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Only you Pietro would be so bold." I leaned my head back till I was looking at him upside down.  
  
"You know, I just may like you better from this angle." Pietro grinned as his eyes traveled up towards her loosely hanging pajama shirt.  
  
Kitty reached up and playfully slapped his face, then sat up. "Watch it Pietro, I still recall how to kick your butt."  
  
He crossed his arms and leaned back in satisfaction. "I'd like to have you try."  
  
"You would wouldn't you?" I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes.  
  
He studied me for a moment. "So what's wrong Kitten?" I gave him a puzzled expression in reply. He sighed. "How often do you drink, not get up at the crack of dawn, not get dressed for the day, and lay in the garden instead of exercising, or doing some sort of work?"  
  
"Hey hey, I'm not Jean!" I smiled playfully.  
  
"No really Kitty, you've been acting strange ever since you came back from London, and before you even left. So basically, the last few times I've seen you, you've been weird. So, is there anything you want to talk about?" He looked concerned, as he leaned forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I smiled up at him. "Pietro, you're a great friend, and I know you'll always be here to talk to, theres just nothing I am able to talk about right now. Things have just be hard for me, and everything is different!" I felt my eyes start to tear up. "There's Xavier, and I hate him! He just makes me so mad! Then Lance, I think I may still have.....and then there was Pete...." I choked on my words as tears began to run down my face. No, not here, not in front of Pietro, not in front of anyone.  
  
Pietro squeezed my shoulder. "Kitty, don't worry, you don't have to talk to me about anything, and I know about Pete."  
  
I looked at him shocked. "You know about Pete?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I do. You have my deepest sympathies for how things turned out with him." I nodded, a bit surprised that Pietro had found out, I didn't even want to know how. "Now come on." He said standing up, and pulling me up too. "Lets get you cleaned up, theres a lot of work to be done today." I slowly agreed as I rose to my feet.  
  
"Thanks Pietro, really." I leaned in and hugged him. "And please don't repeat anything to anyone, even....even Lance." He nodded reassuringly. "I'll have to talk with him myself, I just don't know when yet."  
  
We both walked out of the gazebo and towards the house. I still had lingering feelings of uneasiness, but I tried to push them aside. There were bigger things at stake right now, besides my own suffering.  
  
****************************  
  
"Before we begin I just want to thank everyone for coming so quickly at such short notice." Storm said as she walked around the room. It was the conference room. A large rounded chamber with chairs set up so that they formed a circle.  
  
I sat in between Bobby and Rogue. I felt completely uneasy. It had been so long since I had been here, and this room was a new addition, but it too gave me the same eerie feeling. I tried to block that out of my mind though, right now was the time for me to get some answers. Most importantly find out why I was here.  
  
"As you all know," Storm began. It was a wonder that she was addressing us and not Xavier. "As you all know, the Government has been minutely aware of the existence of mutants for quite some time now. However, they have not tried to act in any way. It seems that up until now they showed some discretion. Unfortunately, another group has not been so silent. It is our duty to inform all of you that secretly, the Government has passed an act, and given support to such a group, allowing them to legally detain all mutants, for scientific study. As we speak now, facilities around the world are being constructed to house mutants, more plainly said, enslave us. We are unsure exactly how these facilities plan to contain us all, but we believe that they will work. So far, the mutants that have been abducted by them, have not escaped, and not been heard from. The organization responsible for this all is known as the M.I.S., Mutant Intelligence Sector. It is agents of this group that  
attempted to detain Shadowcat back in England. Their plan was to capture her there, before she could return to the states. So they have already began to go after the X-Men." Storm and Xavier watched the reactions of the assembly of mutants, each one wore a solemn expression. My expression was slightly different thoug, it was one of annoyance. I did not like being included in the name X-Men, I wasn't one anymore, and I hadn't been for a long time. More importantly, I had no intention of becoming one again.  
  
It was now Xavier's turn. "We consider Sector M to be one of our biggest threats yet in survival. That is why we have brought you all here."  
  
"I don't mean to challenge you guys or anything," I stood up to talk, as we were supposed to when we had a question. "But all of us being grouped together here, aren't we just making their job easier? If they choose to attack soon, we'll all be at one place, making it simple for, will we not?" I crossed my arms, somehow I didn't think that we were being told everything that we needed to know.  
  
Xavier glared for only a moment before answering, he did not like his authority being challenged. "Shadowcat, something that you may be taking for granted is the truth that there is safety in numbers. By all of us working together and combining or skills, there may not be a chance for them to attack."  
  
I sat back down, the situation was a lot worse than I had anticipated, from both sides. I saw the same expression of doubt on the faces of Rogue, Pietro, and Lance. Perhaps I was not alone after all.  
  
After a few more minutes of briefing, the assembly ended. We would each be given an assignment by the end of that evening, along with a team. As we left the conference room, Lance, Pietro, Rogue and I grouped together.  
  
"Did anyone else get the feeling that there is more to know than what we were told?" Lance asked in a quiet voice. We all nodded.  
  
"Ah'm not so sure that we really know what we're gonna be fighting fo." Rogue whispered. And Pietro agreed.  
  
From the distance I could see Xavier eyeing our group. "Well," I began, glaring at Xavier. "There's only one way to find out." 


	4. An Honest Denial?

Chapter 4 "An Honest Denial?"  
  
Disclaimer: It's been so long, that its hard to remember, but last I heard, they are not ours...so deal with it!  
  
Authors note: WE'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ ('We' being twinkles & roxy) Sorry it taken sooooooo long to write anything on fanfic..hope we haven't lost our touch entirely......special apology to our fellow anarchist against Xavier, Neva ~ so sorry we haven't read anything, but we'll try to catch up.^_^ so please let us know, have we lost it, we got it, need to look for it, buy it?????? How's our story?  
  
Lance paced back and forth outside of Kitty's room. He cleared his throat, "Kitty, I want you to know I'm concerned about you, your behavior has been a bit outlandish...Outlandish? Where'd I learn that word?" He went back into his train of thought, out loud. "Kitty, I want you to know, that whatever Pete did to you, I think it's horrible..was it horrible? I dunno...aahheem, I wanted to tell you, that you can always come to me, if you want to talk, if I want to talk, if you want to talk about anything, about us, about how much I ...no, no, shut up Lance!"  
  
"Ya, shutt up Lance!" Rogue stood behind him with an amused look on her face. She was trying not to smile to big.  
  
Lance mouth dropped, and his cheeks turned red. "How long have you been.." "Long enough ta see tha our boy stil has som issues ta sort out." She shook her head. "Ave you bin in luve with Kit all this time?" Her expression was almost quizzical. Lance just stood there beet red. She grinned. "Lance is n luve! Lance is n luve!" She began singing mockingly.  
  
Lance expression changed to that of horror. Grabbing her own hand he forced it over her mouth and dragged her to the closest room, other than Kitty's.  
  
"Shhhhh!" He whispered angrily. "If I wanted her to know, I tell her! Not have you yell it up and down the hallway! Gosh! Why don't you just hang up a banner or something!"  
  
"Now tha's an idea! Maybe I shou.." Rogue put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. Making Lance even more upset.  
  
"Look, Rogue, okay, I am not 'in love' with Kitty. I got over that a long time ago. I just simply was, was thinking about how it used to be. I relived the past for a moment, bug deal, I not in love with her and that's that!" He said firmly.  
  
Rogue smiled and crossed her arms. "Really?"  
  
Lance nodded. "Yes really."  
  
"Than tell me this, why is it tha up until recently, you've neva had a girlfriend for longer than a week, huh? An remember when ya heard she got married? Ya tried a tell me ya had dust in yur eyes? Ya, really? An the first day she got back? Wha did you do? You stayed in yur room till Xavier made us all come an greet her? Was it really that difficult?"  
  
"Well, I."  
  
"An what about the time she sent us thos pictures from her trip to Spain? Tell me, Lance, what happened ta tha one of her holding a rose in her mouth?"  
  
Lance scratched his head, "I'm sure it's around.."  
  
"Really? An my favorite, wha did you do with tha video of the pool party befor she left, or is that with the last picture of her."  
  
"Okay Rogue!" Lance cut in abruptly. "Fine! I see you have, a mild point."  
  
She frowned. "'a' point?"  
  
"Okay, a couple points...but none of that matters now Rogue. I'm completely happy just being her friend. Sure, maybe while I was single and she was married, it was a hard battle to fight, but I-I'm happy now. Very happy."  
  
Rogue let out an annoyed sigh. "Somethin tells me this is wroung."  
  
"Whats wrong?" Lance asked puzzled.  
  
Rogue turned and looked at him, pointing a finger. "You Lance. Yur wroung. Now yur gonna tell me tha you don't care about Kitty. Yur gonna tell me ta not say anything! Preten like I didn't hear wha you slipped an said. Yur gonna ask me ta lie ta the one person thas neva lied ta me." Rogue looked at him pleadingly. "An then yur gonna lie, ta yourself, ta Kitty, and worst of all, ta Amara. She has nothing ta do with this, an she don even know. You sure you wanna hurt her too?"  
  
Lance put his hands on Rogues shoulders, and she looked down. "Rogue, look at me." Rogue waited a moment than reluctantly looked up at him. "I care very much for Amara, she's done nothing but try to make me happy. I would never do anything to hurt her. And when she returns from visiting her parents, I'll talk with her, before she even knows Kitty's back. As for you, yes, I'm going to ask you, not to lie, just please, don't say anything to Kitty. Our love died a long time ago. I have no plans of hurting her again. I would sooner die, before I do that."  
  
Rogue put her head down. She knew.....she knew in her heart that it was a mistake, that something bad would come of this, but she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Looking up at Lance, she half smiled. "Ah know, ah know Lance.ma lips are sealed." 


	5. A Dear John Letter Like No Other

**Chapter 5: "A Dear John Letter Like No Other"**

Kitty's door burst open, "Opps! Sorry, didn't mean to burst in your room while you're changing......." Pietro mischievous smile faded when realized the room was empty.

'Oh, I guess she's not here either.' He glanced around the room one more time, before he was about to walk out. But then something on her bed caught his eye.

A small, wooden chest box.......opened.

His mischievous smile returned as he headed to her bed, slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock-Knock..........Knock-Knock

Lance took a deep breath while he waited for the door to open, while he prepared the conversation in his head.

After a few moments, he realized she wasn't in her room, but before he could walk away, a sound from within stopped him.

Lance frowned, wondering why Kitty wasn't answering the door. 'Maybe she's not in the mood to talk.' He sighed, 'Or maybe she needs someone to talk to.'

He slowly opened the door open, "Kitty?" He asked as he poked his head in. What he saw, was not a sight he expected.

Pietro was laying on Kitty's bed, looking over pieces of papers. Anger exploded in Lance body, and he threw open the door.

"Pietro!" He yelled as the walls around them started shaking.

Pietro jumped up, "Lance! What are you doing here?"

Lance stomped up to him, "I could ask you the same thing!" He yelled. "Didn't I tell you no more saying things like you and Kitty laying in bed together? And now I find you on her bed!"

Pietro sighed annoyed, "I was looking for Kitty, but she wasn't in here. And before I left, I happen to see this chest." He pointed to the wooden chest. "And I never denied my curiosity. Want to take a look?"

"You're really a jerk, you know that right." Lance shook his head, disgusted. "How can you look through her things like that? That's invading her privacy." He turned around and started walking out. "I, for one, will not be part of your sick 'curiosity'."

"So, are you sure you don't want to see pictures of Kitty's wedding with Pete?" Pietro's voice stopped him.

Lance closed his eyes; he knew if he looked at them, they'd only cause him pain. But in all honesty, he did want to see them. He was sick, he wanted to endure the torture of seeing the proof that Kitty really belonged to someone else forever. Without uttering a word, he walked back and sat on the bed, snatching the pictures out of Pietro's hand.

He slowly flipped through the photos, taking time to study each one. There only about five or so of the actual wedding. The others were just random pictures of her life. There was also a few of Kitty and Pete with friends at what appeared to be a bar. There was a few of Pete by himself, usually looking annoyed at having to take a picture. With each picture, he was able to see how happy she really was, but it was really the last photo that spoke volumes to him.

It was a blond couple, smiling brightly into the camera, but they were the false focal point. The real one was Kitty and Pete in the background. They were sitting in a booth, obviously a moment away from kissing. The lips were mere inches apart, with the foreheads gently touching. Pete had his hand, under her chin in a caressing manner. Kitty's eyes were already half closed, and her hand rested against the back of his neck.

That photo made Lance see a reality he never accepted before. Kitty was desperately in love with this man, her husband.

"Hey, look at this!" Pietro's voice snapped Lance out of his depressing thoughts. "It's a letter Kitty wrote to her husband, that Pete guy!" He sat up, looking like a little boy who just found his favorite candy in his pocket. "Should we read it?"

"No," Lance wasn't sure if he could bear to know more of their love.

Pietro looked at him, in a pleading way, "But this might tell us what happened between them? Don't you want to help her?"

"Of course I do, but-"

Pietro interrupted, "So how are we going to do that that if we don't know how to?"

Lance was quiet for a moment before agreeing, "Fine, but if it get too personal, we stop."

Pietro smiled widely, as he held up the paper and started to read out loud.

_My Dearest Pete,_

_This will be the last letter I ever write you again. Writing you letter after letter and gaining no response is becoming unbearable to stand. I honestly don't know why I kept writing you all these letters, it's not like I really expected for you to reply. It's just that I didn't really want to let you go. My head tells me you're gone forever, but my heart still believes you'll walk through the door any moment cursing about bad drivers._

_What happened, Pete? Why did you leave me? You promised me forever! If that's the forever you promised, then it was too short and I demand another one. It isn't fair our time together was cut too early. But that wasn't really your fault, was it? It was mine. I'm the reason you're not here with me anymore._

_I curse the day I met Cassie. I trusted her! I brought her into our lives, even when you told me you didn't trust her. You warned me that she didn't seem "right", and I didn't listen. I was so blind! She wormed her way into our lives, she practically invaded our lives, and she was always there. And I'm the one who let her. And how does she repay my trust for her, she takes you away from me!_

_I'll never forget the day I realized what she was really up to, and she stole you away. I'll never be able to let go of the pain I felt when you slipped through my fingers. And there's nothing I can do about it, I can't change the past and I can't bring you back with me. So what am I suppose to do now? I don't know how to live a normal life without you anymore, I'm not even sure that I want to._

_With all my love,_

_Kathryn Wisdom_

Pietro and Lance sat in silence for several minutes. It was hard to believe that Kitty was suffering this much, how deep was her pain was.

"Wow." Pietro whispered. He slowly refolded the letter, and placed it back in the chest along with everything else he took out. After it was shut closed, he spoke again, "A part of me really wishes I hadn't read that.


End file.
